New Beginnings
by Parvizal
Summary: A story of Tessa as she and her best-friend Deacon travel to Alaska to create a new branch of the brotherhood and push Communist China out.
1. New Orders

Hello, everyone. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it. This will take place after the Railroad ending. Except that the Brotherhood is still alive. Spoilers.

I don't own Fallout 4 or anything ascociated with the title. I wish though.

* * *

"When will we get there?..."

"Oh come on Deacon, we have only walked a block." said Tesla (SS is named Tessa but her nickname is Tesla) "It feels like it has been like, 30 blocks…"

"You really need to get out of the HQ more. By the way, why do you guys call me Tesla anyways?"

"Huh? I thought you knew, it's because of how you always used to wear that tesla power armor before we found that old X-01 suit."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense."

* * *

"Alright, we are here. The Boston Airport, home of the Brotherhood of Steel and also my home."

"Tessa! Just the woman I wanted to see!"

A man in a trench coat walked up.

"Excuse me, but who are you?"

"Oh, I am a Brotherhood member. I am

Star-Sentinel Riggs."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were a civillian."

"No problem Sentinel, but that's not why I came here. I came to tell you that Elder Maxson wants you to leave the Commonwealth. He will be granting you a squad of 3. He did not say what for."

"Hmm, that is strange. I will go talk to him to get that team set up and arrange transport. I also want to know why…"

* * *

"Sir, I am here to get briefed on my trip. Also why am I going?"

"We will get to that later, first I would like to congratulate you on your new promotion to Elder of the soon-to-be Alaskan Brotherhood."

"..."

"Something wrong, Sentinel?"

"No, sir! I am just in shock!"

"Wait...How can we fabricate a whole new branch of the Brotherhood with a team of 3?"

"Is that what Riggs told you? I said 3 Star-Sentinels... Also look out the starboard window."

Tessa looked out the window and saw a airship almost identical to the Prydwen but there were what looked like AA cannons on the sides, and Liberty Prime was being strapped to the bottom of it and being lifted up face down. (Imagine planking on 2 ropes at your head and feet) There was a large sign on the side that said **Nebula**.

It was also painted a dark shade of red.

"Woah…"

"Impressive, right? We have been working on this ever since you became Sentinel. I knew that you would one day become an Elder too.

It is fully prepped with a water recycler, a open air greenhouse and Liberty Prime. We want you to go to Alaska because Communist China has occupied the area with their country's version of the Brotherhood. We want you to go there, wipe them off the face of the earth and set up operations there so we can strike and turn this tied war into a war what the US, no, no, the Brotherhood have won."

"Is there crew on the ship?"

"Yes, the crew are all from here and have actually been the best strike force we have ever had. Even better than the crew here on the Prydwen. You crew will be: 246 initiates, 50 vertibirds and 3 man crew of Lancer, Knight, and Initiate gunner (Who are all separate from the other initiates and knights) 227 Scribes, 375 Knights, 104 paladins 57 Knight-Captains, 10 Proctors, 3 Star-Sentinels, and 1 Lancer-Captain."

Riggs, a man and 2 women enter the room.

"Who are the people with Riggs?"

"That is Star-Sentinel Lance" He said and nodded to a silver haired man with a scar across his left eye.

"That is Riggs, of course, and she is Star-Paladin Rogers" He pointed to a woman in standard Brotherhood combat armor with brown hair braided hanging down over her shoulder.

"And finally, Lancer-Captain Rye" He looked a lot like Lance but with no scar and blond hair.

"Also, Riggs, I grant you the rank of Star-Sentinel-Sergeant."

"Thank you, sir."

"Ma'am if I may, when will we be leaving?" asked Rogers

"Go on Tessa, tell her, you are an Elder now, you decide when."

"In a weeks time."

"Right."

* * *

"Deacon, as a Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel I accept you and give you the rank Sentinel."

Deacon squealed like a little girl.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Because I have never used power armor!"

"Oh, speaking of that your suit is already painted with Sentinel colors and is in armour storage 43, right at the end of sentinel armours."

Deacon was already half way to the storage after he heard the number.

*Sigh* "That's deacon…"

* * *

"Ma'am, the ship is ready to go."

"Alright, let's go, Rye. Call me Tessa by the way."

* * *

I hope you liked the first chapter! I don't know how often I will update, but it IS summer.

Review and tell me what you think!


	2. A Close Encounter

Hello! Here I have chapter 2 of New Beginnings! I don't own the characters in this fic or the fallout franchise, I wish I did though.

* * *

The Nebula flew over the border into Canada within the first two weeks of the trip, and everything was going fine, until…

* * *

"Tesla, the Lancer-Captain is detecting heat signatures below us, should we investigate?" asked Deacon

"Yes, but don't stop the Nebula. Ask Lance to prepare a vertibird and get the Lancer that is working on the vertibird in the 5th docking port, it does not need nitrous, I keep telling Rye that…" said Tessa

* * *

The vertibird circled the area where the heat signatures were, but found nothing.

"Lancer, land the vertibird."

"Yes, Elder." said the Lancer

Right at that moment Deacon came swooping down in his jetpack power armor and landed head first into a pile of snow.

"You okay, Deacon?"

He didn't say anything but he instead stuck his arm out of the pile giving a thumbs up.

"I...I'm just gonna lay here for a while" Deacon whined

"Um, alright…"

Tessa walked back to the vertibird and grabbed her experimental laser rifle she found in a old bank.

"I'm gonna go ahead."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Alright, Tesla…"

"Woof!"

"Yeah, exactly… … … Wait, Dogmeat, is that you!?"

"Woof!"

Dogmeat jumped out of the vertibird storage compartment and jumped down onto the white carpet of snow below.

"Hey, boy...How did you get in there?"

"Woof!"

"I didn't even know you were on the Nebula…"

"Woof!"

"Hell, I don't even think you were at the Boston Airport with us!"

"Woof!"

"Well, looks like we will have to deal with this now…"

* * *

As Deacon, Tessa, and the Lancer were coming up to where the heat signatures were, something popped out of the ground and grabbed the Lancer's arm and pulled them under the icy river they were walking along.

"Hel-"

The Lancer didn't even get to finish his sentence as a Albino Mirelurk King come out from under the ice. Right when it looked like the lancer was done for there was a loud whistling sound as the Mirelurk was shocked to death. Luckily the Lancer had rubber boots on.

"Holy crap."

"Seconded, Deacon."

"What happened, Ma'am?"

"I don't know, Lancer. It just got..shocked…"

"And I thought it would be a bad idea for me to wear rubber boots in the snow…"

Tessa examined the mirelurk and saw something peculiar on its neck.

"Wait, what is this..?"

There was what looked like a collar made of metal with buttons and dials on it that read: 00:00

There was small print on the back that said " _ **Property of the Enclave"**_

' _Hmm, I wonder what the Enclave is…_ ' Thought Tessa

' _It's probably just some wacko testing out his death machines on Mirelurks…'_

"So, what is it?" Asked Deacon

"Looks like some kind of collar, someone was probably keeping it as a pet and it reached the edge of the person's land so the shock collar killed it. They probably didn't understand that this is a 2 billion volt Shock Collar made for Elephants and Hippopotamuses back in the day, since they were to large (I am too lazy to look up whether they can get killed by that or not…) to die from it."

* * *

The vertibird caught up with the Nebula, which didn't actually stop and Deacon, The Lancer (Who they found out was named Rob.), Dogmeat, and Tessa and they finally docked. Rob was later promoted from Lancer-Initiate to Lancer-Sergeant for his quick thinking and bravery.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I wonder what will become of Rob, and how did Dogmeat get onto the Nebula? Find out on the next episode of dragon ba- I mean New Beginnings…

Review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism only please.


	3. Communism and the Enclave

Hello everyone, I'm writing this part before I write the chapter itself. It's almost 1:38 in the morning and I am hoping I can get this done before 2:45 at least… I don't own fallout or anything related, blah blah blah

* * *

As the Nebula approached the border into Alaska, no one expected there'd by anyone watching them, but it is the wasteland after all.

* * *

"Tessa, we are now officially back in the states."

"Alright, thank you Rye. Go ahead and reverse thrust and anchor ourselves down. Also, while you are at it lower Liberty Prime. Tell Rob to get his vertibird ready."

* * *

As a familiar vertibird landed in the snow, a figure in white X-01 power armor with grey flames painted on it jumped out, then out came two figures in standard brotherhood sentinel power but with a star symbolizing they were Star-Sentinels but the armor was camouflaged in white to blend in with the snow, then came another figure in Star-Sentinel power armour but there were heated coils on the armor knuckles and it said " _ **Riggzz**_ " on the back in light gray so it wouldn't ruin the camo. The fourth figure came out with white X-01 power armour with a jetpack and several lantern designs on it.

The figures began their trek through the icy plains with a white painted Liberty Prime strolling behind them with light blue lightning bolts painted on.

* * *

After a day and a half of walking and listening to Liberty Prime screaming about communism they finally approached Anchorage, Alaska.

"Prime, scan for hostile life signs in Anchorage."

" **Communist target identified, engaging!** "

Before they even had a chance to do some recon Liberty Prime charged in and starting throwing mini nukes at... Protectrons?

" **Communist squadron annihilated! Returning to command mode!** "

"Return to insertion point, access code 9F30G."

" **Returning to location: Canadian-Alaskan border!"**

* * *

As they searched the town they discovered evidence of communist forces but they were nowhere to be seen. As they searched a old library deacon picked up a small pip-boy like portable computer

"Hey, I think I got something over here!"

Deacon hit the power button.

The device hummed to life and it said _**Enclave Handheld Computer MK IV**_ while playing a small tune.

"Hey, weird question. Does anyone know what the Enclave is..?"

* * *

Sorry it is so short, I will upload chapter four once I wake up and make it of course. Review and tell me what you think, constructive criticism only please.


	4. Something Big

Hey everyone, sorry for not updating for a while, I got stuck in the cobweb of life.

* * *

Riggs stared at deacon before responding.

"E-Enclave?"

"Yeah that's what it says…"

"Elder, you know what the Enclave is, right…?"

"Not, I don't. But it did say Enclave on the collar of that mirelurk a few days ago."

"Wait really..? The Enclave were the continuation of the US government after the great war. Those bastards tried to prevent us from starting the water purifier in the capital wasteland."

"Oh… But what would they be done here?"

"I have no idea, we defeated them 10 years before we arrived in the Commonwealth."

"This… could be a problem."

* * *

"And that is the full story, Elder Maxson."

"Hmmm… Interesting… I will contact the High Elder and tell them that the enclave may be back."

"Alright, talk to you later." Tessa said as she cut off the HAM radio.

* * *

" **COMMUNISM IS THE VERY DEFINITION OF FAILURE."**

"Prime, mute audio."

" **COMMAND UNRECOGNIZED."**

"Ugh…"

"Hey, it was worth a try, Deacon." Sighed Lance.

"Thanks, by the way, Tessa, when will we get to the center of anchorage?"

 _ **BOOM**_

The squad of six drew their laser rifles/gatling lasers.

"Liberty prime, scan for hostiles."

" **3825 HOSTILE LIFESIGNS DETECTED IN UNDERGROUND COMPLEX, 25 PERCENT ARE HEAVILY ARMED AND WITH POWER ARMOR."**

"Well, shit."

"You got that right, Deacon."

* * *

Hmm, I wonder who that could be? Large numbers of power armor units? Heavily armed? **In the US?** I doubt it's the reds.

Constructive criticism only please.


	5. Project DM

p style="text-align: left;"Hello, all. Finally back with another chapter. ( ^-^)/p  
p style="text-align: left;" /p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Elder... This is not good..."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I can see that, Rogers."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tessa pulled out a radio and called The Prydwen and asked to be patched through to Maxson./p  
p style="text-align: left;""Elder Maxson, this is not good. Liberty Prime has detected an underground complex with an insanely large amount of armored hostile personnel."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""I bet it's the Enclave, like you were talking about before..." *Sigh*/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Elder Maxson, we can't deal with this alone. 956 sets of power armor, according to Liberty Prime."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Very well. I guess it is time to start Project DM."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Project DM?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Dark Matter. With it, we should be able to build a weapon that can destroy terrain but not irradiate it."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""How do we get this material?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""It is not found on this planet."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Then why do you suggest this Project, Elder?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""The Enclave were originally trying to build a rocket to colonize another planet."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Are you saying we build a rocket?"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""No. I am not, that is ridiculous."/p  
p style="text-align: left;""Good. I have an irrational fear of space!"/p  
p style="text-align: left;""What I suggest is we use their prototype rocket they already build."/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Tessa felt like she just got out of a washing machine./p  
p style="text-align: left;"-/p  
p style="text-align: left;"Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for it being so short./p 


End file.
